my_favorites_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Saxophone Come Home
Saxophone Come Home is the 4th episode of Season 1 of ''Summer Camp Island''and the 4th episode overall. Synopsis Oscar befriends a teenage Yeti. Plot The episode starts on a snowy day at the Mess Hall. Inside, Oscar is reading his book while he's getting his lunch, in the dining room, Hedgehog, Alexa, Lucy, and Max are all having lunch together as Alexa alerted her friends that Oscar's coming. Oscar, not paying attention, ends up bumping into a stool. Everyone, except for Hedgehog, all laugh at Oscar, with Max and Alexa adding zero to the number of days of Oscar bumping into something. Hedgehog, annoyed that the others are picking on her best friend, says that the sign is not cool for messing with Oscar, but Alexa claims it's a joke. Oscar sits down next to Hedgehog and the latter asks what's the former reading, Oscar is reading the Winter Camp Guide. He's on the part about yetis. Oscar explains to Hedgehog that yetis can camoflague into anything while he's flipping pages. Now intrigued, Hedgehog wants to see a yeti with Oscar saying they're yetis at a meadow on the island with everyone going tonight. At night, Hedgehog, Oscar, Alexa, and Max are at the meadow where tons of yetis living there, Oscar reads that yetis like rolling on laundry, shaking hands, and throwing things that are too light. Hedgehog ask why the yetis only speak in music notes, Oscar thinks that's how yetis talk to each other. After Alexa and Max leaves to play hockey, Oscar and Hedgehod decides to stay and look at the yetis. After looking the yetis for sometime, they spotted one yeti who didn't leave with the others and this one can talk as he greets them. The yeti reveals to Hedgehog and Oscar that he's a teen yeti (which explains why he talks) and he's annoyed that the yetis are all different than him. Moon reminds Oscar and Hedgehog that it's time to head back to camp. Before leaving with Hedgehog, Oscar says goodbye to the yeti, who he dubs "Saxophone". Oscar then leaves with Hedgehog, not before telling Saxophone to visit camp as it'll give space from Saxophone's parents. While walking back to camp, Hedgehog claims to Oscar that yetis are wild animals and inviting Saxophone wasn't a good idea. The next morning, Oscar hears a knock on his cabin door, waking him up. To his surprise, he opens the door to find Saxophone, who needs a break from his parents. Oscar then explains what he do at camp like eating ceareal (which he dumps all over himself) At hockey practice, Oscar and Saxophone (in disguse) arrives at the rink, Susie asks Oscar if that's a yeti (because she's not wearing her contacts), he quickly says, "No". While the others gather around Saxophone, Hedgehog knew that Oscar bringing Saxophine before reminding him about Saxophone is still a wild animal. After the hockey game ended because of Saxophone eating the only puck, everyone went to lunch. Before they go to the Mess Hall, Oscar reveals to Saxophone about him bumping to things, which embarrass him, Saxophone got an idea to help Oscar. At the Mess Hall, Saxophone tells Oscar to stand on his feet, camoflauging himself. As he walks in the dining room, this gives everyone's attention as Oscar is not bumping into anything, shocking Alexa and Max with Hedgehog and Oliver sealing the deal to add one to the sign. At nighttime, Oscar thanks Saxophone for giving him a great day, Saxiphone thanks Oscar too, but he doesn't want to go back home, the two decide to have a sleepover. While sleeping, Saxophone is too noisy with his music voice, annoying Oscar. The next few days, Saxophone is starting to annoy Oscar to the point of not going to sleep for five straight days. During breakfast, Hedgehog talks to Oscar about Saxophone going home, much to Oscar's distress as he falls back asleep in his cereal. At his cabin, Oscar encounters Saxophone to go back home, but the two don't want to go away from each other. At the meadow, Saxophone is about to leave, but Oscar decides to let Saxophone stay at his cabin until the end of month. While Oscar is sneaking snacks from the mess hall, Hedgehog has found out more information about the yetis in the camp guide, revealing that yetis then go beserk between their teen and adult transition. Now worried about Saxophone, Oscar runs back to his cabin to find that it's a complete wreck and Saxophone is missing. Hedgehog (still knewing that Saxophone is still at camp) walks up to Oscar and the two decide to find Saxophone before he wrecks the whole camp. Throughout the whole day, the two best friends look all around camp for Saxophone with clothes are in every corner of camp, later at night, the two find Saxophone, now in his adult transition, is eating a pile of clothes. Oscar tries to talk to Saxophone, but Hegdehog stops him and reminds Oscar that Saxophone don't recognize him. Despite Hedghehog's warning, Oscar goes anyway and find Saxophone incapable of speaking and now in a vicious rage. Unfortunately, Saxophone's parents arrive to take Saxophone back to the meadow, Oscar tells him to go back to his family. After embracing each other, Saxophone finally leaves camp and go back to his parents, much to Oscar's disappointment (he's also disappointed that Saxophone tears up Oscar's only jacket). Back at Oscar's cabin, Hedgehog is having a sleepover with Oscar, while the former saying he's happy Saxophone is back home, he bumps into his sliding glass door, the latter whinces at Oscar as she turns away. Oscar is dismayed that he didn't go to six days, Hedgehog (feeling bad for Oscar) claims she didn't see anything, Oscar thanks Hedgehog for saving his reputation as the episode ends.